


Sensational

by PrincessReinette



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom!Jared, Everything's legal for once, I have no idea where this is going, Jensen in Panties, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, collegestudent!jensen, it's an old piece that's been in my folder for too long, older!Jared, sub!Jensen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessReinette/pseuds/PrincessReinette
Summary: Jensen agrees to meet Jared in person after some steamy conversations on FetLife. He's not sure what he's in for, but Jensen might just do whatever Jared asks.





	Sensational

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this a long time ago. There aren't really any warnings or anything for once.

“So, wanna get out of here?” Jensen tried to make his voice sound confident, but he had never been so nervous in his life.

“Sure,” came the quick reply. At least the guy – Jared – seemed nervous too.

As they left the Starbucks, Jensen pulled out his umbrella and started giving directions, falling into the business-formal mode he was comfortable with. “Go down to Dodgen, then make a right on 31st,” he said, walking to his car a bit quicker than usual. He thought his heart would explode if he stood in the rain contemplating this much longer. “Then turn left onto East Dairy. My complex is the first one on the right. Gate code is 7562.” Jensen finally turned to look at Jared, look _up_ at Jared, who had a cocky smirk on his face.

“I’ll just follow you there. I’m in that truck.” He pointed to a late-model Ford that was big but worn down. Compared to Jensen’s latest Audi, the truck was practically a fossil.

“Yeah, okay,” Jensen conceded, and nearly yanked the door of his car off the frame trying to get in. “See you!” He called over his shoulder.

The drive to his apartment was tense and nerve-wracking. The sound of his favorite radio station made his head hurt, and he was constantly looking behind him for the old Ford. He finally made it to the gates of his apartment complex and wearily entered the code. The gates swung open and less than a minute later Jensen was pulling into his assigned parking place. He panicked for a moment before he remembered that there were visitor spots right across from his building.

His fingers shook as he fumbled with the keys to the front door, trying to ignore the obvious presence of the giant of a man who came up behind him. He was flushed despite the bitter cold and rain. Finally, the door opened and the familiar carpeted steps came into view. With a slightly less shaky breath, Jensen turned and told Jared to follow him upstairs.

“Wow,” Jared breathed, setting down a black backpack and taking in the living room and kitchen. Jensen felt a swell of pride; he had spent hours organizing and had paid his housekeeper twice her normal rate to make sure everything was spotless and in place. “This is really nice, I like it,” Jared continued. “It suits you.”

Jensen fidgeted, not sure what to say. He had a general rule about not allowing men into his apartment but Jared had a way about him, something that made Jensen forget his strictness. “Uh, thanks,” he looked at his hands, and then around the room. He thought for a moment that it actually was pretty nice for a college student, even one that owned a business. Not that Jared knew any of that. “The, uh, the bedroom’s this way.”

The words came out in a rush. Adrenaline pushed its way through his veins as he started down the hall, growing more confident by the second. This was what they were here for, after all.

This wasn’t Jensen’s first hook-up. He didn’t seek out sex often since the rates of STDs amoung college students was so high but this offer had been too amazing to pass up. Jared had reached out to him over Jensen’s favorite fetish website, an older man expressing appreciation for the slim, lithe body Jensen’s page featured. He never allowed his entire face to be shown, but he didn’t mind showing off the rest of his body. When Jensen had joined the site, he hadn’t expected to meet anyone; it was just a fun place to explore his kinks and learn about new ones. After three years of semi-celebrity status, though, he was ignoring and blocking messages on a day to day basis. Jared’s, however, had caught his eye.

_Jay,_

_Let me introduce myself. My name is Jared. Like you, I sometimes go by Jay. I am a little old fashioned and believe I need to introduce myself before I send a friend request. Putting Titles/Roles aside, I also wanted to tell you how incredible you look in your photos. I love the pics of your full, mouthwatering, sweet, sexy lips!_

_I don’t want to take up much of your time, so I hope you enjoy your day. I hope to hear back from you soon._

_J_

That wasn’t the first time Jensen had gotten comments over his photos, but Jared’s message had been so polite and well-written. Most of the other guys just talked about how much they wanted to fuck his mouth or take his ass. Not that Jensen was against that by any means, but it didn’t make for great conversation.

Over the next month their conversations had grown increasingly exciting. Jensen felt sparks of pleasurable anxiety every time a new message showed up in his inbox, and he found himself jacking off way more often than usual. Finally he had agreed to meet, discreetly, in a public place. He hadn’t planned on actually inviting Jared back to his apartment, but the unspoken intensity between them had Jensen’s dick making decisions for him. So here they were, a month and a half later, staring each other down in Jensen’s bedroom.

After several minutes of heavy silence, Jared spoke. His voice, which had been enticing before, was now even more commanding. “May I hug you?” He asked. There wasn’t really room for Jensen to say no, so he nodded.

As soon as Jared’s warm arms surrounded him, Jensen melted. He wasn’t much shorter than Jared, but there was enough of a difference that Jensen fit comfortably against his chest. He rested his chin in the crook of Jared’s neck.

After a long moment, Jared gently untangled their bodies and held Jensen at arms’ length.

“You’re beautiful,” he breathed. Jensen felt a blush settling throughout his body. He should feel anxious with what he was going to let Jared do to him, but his endorphins soared from the contact and praise instead. Jared continued to stare him down and Jensen found himself wringing his hands again. Jared smoothed his hands down Jensen’s arms to circle his wrists, thumbs caressing the racing pulse point. “It’s okay, Jay, I’m not going to hurt you,” Jared whispered. A sly grin crept to his face as he added, “at least not any more than you want me to.”

Jensen let out a nervous laugh at the corny line and didn’t protest as Jared began to undo the buttons on Jensen’s freshly-pressed shirt. He blushed when Jared reached for his fly, but didn’t make a move to stop him, instead letting his arms drop to his side, content to let Jared be in control. That was what this was about, after all.

A minute later Jensen stood in his panties, the lace ones he had boldly donned that morning. He squirmed, embarrassed, but judging by the heat in Jared’s stare neither of them regretted the choice. Jared’s fingers traced the waistband and pulled at his cheeks, jostling the plug nestled in his ass before delivering a sharp smack. Jensen gasped and nearly lost his balance. Jared tucked his hand in Jensen’s panties with reverence, tapping the jelly plug Jensen had worn all day over and over, relishing the tiny sounds Jensen released.

Hand still resting on bare skin, Jared’s voice surrounded him, somehow composed even as Jensen was falling apart. “Where are your toys?”

“Oh, uh – “ Jensen gasped at the next push against his plug. “They’re in the bathroom, on the counter – I sanitized everything, just like you said. There’s um, there’s a crop and a paddle over there on the dresser, too.” Jensen swallowed hard as Jared turned towards the bathroom to inspect the selection. He made a noise of approval and, without turning around, commanded Jensen to lean over the bed. All the soft reassurance was gone, replaced with the strong leadership of a Dom.

Jensen followed the order, and braced himself against the fluffy bedspread, waiting anxiously to find out if Jared could be the _one._

**Author's Note:**

> So this is all based off of real life, so there's a lot more, but I haven't written it down and I'm not sure I will. The story doesn't really have an ending, after all. What do y'all think?


End file.
